Romano X Reader: Pick Pocket Chase
by CheckedKitty
Summary: When a woman goes to modern Rome, Italy, what was a run-of-the-mill pick-pocket case turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

You were visiting Rome, Italy for business. You were required to go representing your company, and there was an extremely important meeting taking place there.  
Walking through the streets of Rome, you took in the setting around you. You were in an extremely crowded street, and you weren't quite used to it. With it being so crowded, you were bumping into people left and right!  
While apologizing to a woman, you ran straight into a man. Some of your things fell. As you recollected yourself, you looked up.  
He had olive skin with dark chestnut brown hair with a strange curl poking out. He had green eyes, and a very handsome face.  
"S-sorry..." You muttered. But instead of replying, the man turned tail and fled, tripping at least twice.  
'Hm...strange man...' You thought. When you were hastily looking through your things to make sure that all your stuff was intact and unharmed, you noticed you were missing your wallet.  
"THAT BASTARD." You yelled. You ran in the same direction that the man disappeared to.  
You were able to follow the general location where the clumsy Italian man had run, hearing screams from a man, and thumps, as if someone was tripping. You soon found him and confronted him.  
'This is going to be interesting...' You thought to yourself as you approached the terrified man.


	2. Chapter 2

As you approached the terrified man, he backed away at the same pace as your approach. He tripped and fell back.  
"Ch-Chigi!" he screeched as you towered above his cowering figure.  
"Give. It. Back." You slowly threatened, your voice lowering.  
"I-I don't know what you are talking about..." he stuttered, his voice lowering into a mumble. You stepped above him, and placed your foot on his chest. He flinched, his panic visibly increased.  
"Oh, you know what I am talking about. Now give me my wallet, or there will be hell to pay." You said behind gritted teeth, pressing your heel into the center of his ribcage. (For those of you who don't know, that really hurts. A lot.)  
He whimpered in fear, and pulled your your wallet and gave it to you, afraid that you were going to hurt him further.  
"Grazie~" You said sweetly, a childish smile gracing your features, as if nothing happened.  
You took your heel off of his chest.  
"So, what's your name?" You asked.  
"L-Lovino..." he mumbled, barely loud enough for you to hear. As he stood up, you heard cheers.  
A crowd had formed, and people had their phones and cameras out, filming the confrontation. From the corner of your eye, you saw Lovino try to disappear into the crowd. In no time, you were behind him, and your hand clenched to a lock on his shoulder.  
"Lovino, not so fast~ you're my cagna now~" You hummed, grabbing him by the tie, and you pulled him from the thinning crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

So you grabbed his tie and led him away from the thinning crowd. You took him to a more secluded are where there was only a few people loitering about, and some stray cats hid.  
"So," you started, "you gotta pay me back for the trouble ya caused." You said bluntly.  
"How much...?" Lovino asked.  
"Regrettably, you can't pay me back with money, love." You replied with a cocky smirk.  
"Then...what?" he questioned, a slight look of fear crossing his face for what might come next.  
"Hm..." you hummed tapping your chin. "How about..." you hesitated.  
"How about what?!" The Italian man was clearly getting agitated.  
"Show me around here, Italy." you said, and while doing so, you narrowed your eyes and smiled a grin laced with mischief.  
"WHAT?!" he yelled.  
"Do not question me, dear Lovino, because seriously, if you do, you are going to be feeling more pain than you did back there." You pointed behind you with your thumb, indicating the area where you confronted him. The crowd had long since dispersed. You smiled at him childishly.  
"F-Fine..." he grumbled, face flushed, as he crossed his arms and turned away from you.  
'Cu-cute~' you thought. '...wait. WHUT.' you mentally slapped yourself. How can this guy be cute?! Well, you did always have a thing for tsundere...


	4. Chapter 4

So then, you took Lovino to the hotel you were staying at. He obviously didn't want to go, but seeing that he was at your mercy, he didn't complain too much. I'm sure we can tell by now, who wears the pants in this...relationship...?  
You knew that Lovino was no threat, since he was scared shitless of you anyway.  
When you got to your room, you decided to tell him the 'Rules of your Rule". (See? You can control people without invading their vital regions. SUCK IT GILBERT.)  
You told him three things:  
1: No running away, pick pocketing, or both  
2: No complaining, whining, or questioning  
3: Do whatever I say  
The first time you told him these rules, we was sitting on the bed and spacing out. You words had clearly gone through one ear and out the other.  
"Lovino," you said his name sternly, snapping him back to the real world. "Listen to me," you pouted, and repeated the rules.  
"Mhm...got it..." he replied stubbornly.  
For a few minutes, you both fell into a somewhat awkward yet comfortable silence. You felt that you were forgetting something...  
"Hey," you heard Lovino say. You glanced up to face him.  
"Hn?" you grunted, signaling that he had your attention.  
"...What's your name?" OH SHIT.  
"DAMMIT, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" You contunued to beat yourself up for a minute or two, and then remembered Lovino was still there watching you, his face expressionless, yet his sharp eyes were glittering with amusement.  
"Ahem," you cleared your throat, "sorry for that recent outburst..." you stated, smoothing out your skirt.  
"I should have told you my name properly by now, especially considering you are my doggy now," you smiled, earning a cringe from Lovino at the pet name.  
"My name is (f/n) (l/n). Sorry for not introducing myself properly before." You stuck out your hand, which the brunet firmly shook. As the Italian man did so, you felt something, like a faint spark, run through your body. You let out an unintentional blush, and noticed Lovino did the same. You didn't know why, but you liked the flutter your heart performed.  
"Pleased to meet you," you both smiled politely.


	5. Chapter 5

After you and Lovino shook hands, you both fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. After a few minutes, you decided to look up and get a real image of him.  
Lovino had short hair parted at the right, the curl swaying in the breeze brought in by the wind. The color reminded you of melted chocolate, and held a glossy luster. It was obvious most women would kill to have hair like that.  
He had olive skin, possibly a mix of natural coloring and being in the sun. A relaxed expression graced his admittedly beautiful features, even though a slight scowl curled on his red lips.  
As you looked lower, you say we wore a black T-shirt with worn, baggy khaki jeans. He was kind of short, probably 5'5" or 5'6".  
He had a slight physique, yet with some muscle from obvious physical work.  
All-and-all, his most distinguishing feature (besides his curl) was his sharp green eyes. Even though he was spacing out, staring at the corner of the hotel room, his emerald pools glimmered with some alertness.  
His face was expressionless, yet in those striking eyes, you swore you could almost see the clockwork of his mind turning and thinking, with an occasional flash of amusement, and then concentration yet again. It was as though he was relaxing, but then again, not. It was somewhat hypnotizing.  
Was he planning escape? You shook off the thought for several reasons.  
First of all, he obviously knew your word was law, and knew this because he got the punishment first-hand.  
Second, you hated to admit it, but in this short amount of time, you grew somewhat fond of the stubborn Italian. There was something about him that you couldn't quite place... his looks?  
Yeah, he's handsome. Actually, Lovino was smokin'. You were definitely honest to yourself about that.  
And there was something about his personality, what was it called again...? Ah, yes, tsundere! That was adorable.  
"What are you lookin' at?" a heavily accent voice spoke. You blushed slightly, you forgot you were staring at him. You didn't look away.  
"You." you bluntly retorted, not giving an honest shit about what he thought. Actually, it would be kind of cute if he got flustered, you thought to yourself. And Lovino fell for your trap.  
"W-w-why?!" He stuttered angrily.  
"Hm, because you're cute," you sang with a childish grin, which grew into a cat-like smirk as he blushed deeply, and stuttered some rant in Italian.  
"Hehe, you look like a little red tomato, Lovi!" 'Lovi' grew even more frustrated.  
"N-n-n-no I don't! You sound like Antonio, d-dammit! And don't call me that!" he snapped.  
You chuckled a bit, and fell into sweet silence yet again once your laughter died down.  
This time, Lovino started staring at you. You didn't mind, since you were just staring at him like a creepy weirdo.  
Your (h/c) hair was tied back into a ponytail, and behind a pair of smart glasses, your half-closed eyes aimlessly wandered about the room.  
After a bit, your eyes closed even though you were still awake, just exhausted from the events of that day. You felt Lovino's stare as it bore into you, almost as if the man was trying to burn a hole in you.  
You slid into a dozed state, barely conscious. You heard Lovino get up from his sitting position on the bed. Two strong arms lifted you up and gingerly laid you on the bed. A soft pair of lips met your forehead, you you heard the uncharacteristically gentle man whisper 'Buone Notte' before turning back and sitting in the chair previously occupied by you.  
Before slipping into a dreamless sleep, you chuckled to yourself.  
'Good night, my puppy,' you thought to yourself.


End file.
